


Tears Upon a Single Letter

by DeanLovesCastiel1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLovesCastiel1/pseuds/DeanLovesCastiel1





	Tears Upon a Single Letter

Tears Upon a Single Letter 

 

The mornings were never fun for the warlock to wake up to an empty bed, always finding it hard and troublesome to leave the comfort of the silky blanket that danced over his curves, and the reminder of his lover’s smell that had always lingered on the pillows beside him, even after all these years that his dearly beloved had left, or maybe it was the spell that Magnus made sure to coat around the rooms so he wouldn’t forget the Shadowhunter. 

Mornings were always the hardest..

His feet creeped out of the close comfort that he had made for them the previous night, as he left them to dangle in front of him, watching the way the sunlight spilled onto the floor, Raphael must’ve creeped in last night to open the curtains that were always closed. Brown eyes coaxed themselves up to the path of the now spreading light that was becoming to much. 

Pouncing to his feet, the warlock took ahold of the curtains and with a fierce look that almost had an evil glint in his eyes, the man pulled close the fabric of the first disaster of the day. What couldn’t people understand? Magnus wanted to be left alone, especially today. 

Feeling silk against his smooth skin, Magnus’s eyes hovered towards his pyjama pants, noting the black colour resemblance that was oddly close to Alec’s hair colour, God, he missed him.. 

Moving his arms into a stretch the warlock felt the bones cracking underneath his skin before he reached for the shirt that laid delicately over an untouched side of his bed, Alexander’s side. 

Willing himself to move towards the rest of the dazzling curtains to do the same thing as he did prior, Magnus heard a creek coming from the outside door, making sure to close that before he turned around, feeling a small bit of vibrancy in the way everything looked. 

Nothing had changed in the years that he had been here, it was always the same expect for the parts that had Alexander written over them. His desk was the prime example of that, which was his ultimate destination, moving towards it his lover’s bow and quiver came into view, watching as the particle of light shined upon the blackened object, a smile creeping upon his lips as the warlock moved the chair and took the seat. 

Carefully reaching for a sheet of paper, and a pen, Magnus’s brown eyes changed to his original pair, yellow cat eyes glazing over the white spread in front of him until he placed the tip of the pen onto the paper before him, beginning to write the letter he always did on this day. 

 

————————

Alexander, 

I miss you..   
It’s been a century, my love.   
And yet, I still can not get over you...   
I read your letter yesterday..   
it brought tears to my eyes..   
We used to have so much fun together, I used to be so vibrant and alive, but I just..   
I miss you. 

I know you’re smiling down on me,   
Watching over me, like the Angel you are. I’m trying to be strong, but Alexander...   
You’d unlocked something in me, that I hadn’t had felt in so long, and then having you... 

I don’t think I’m going to be the same again..   
I’ll stay strong, just like you said, and eventually I hope to join you up there, in Heaven, if your God allows it.. 

I’ve been going to church lately...   
Praying that my sins are forgiven and forgotten so that I can join you. You were the one true love, of mine. 

I visit you daily, Raphael is worried, so is Simon, funny how I never used to enjoy Simon’s company but now, he always checks in.. Simon grows on you. He misses Isabella... 

Why did they take you away from me? Why couldn’t we find something.. 

It’s okay, I’ll be fine, Alexander. 

I wonder how long it will be until we see each other again, maybe my clock will run out soon... 

The apartment isn’t bright anymore, I haven’t wore glitter in so long, I love you Alexander, I always will, you’ll always be in my heart, I won’t ever forget about you, I haven’t forgotten about you, even after a century, it hurts to think about it. 

I’m having a party tonight though, I’m celebrating someone’s birthday, it’s not mine though, my birthday is insignificant compared to this birthday. It’s yours, Alexander, every year I celebrate but I feel as if this one is different then the last, strange right? How can a downworlder believe that tonight’s going to ground breaking? I don’t know, I guess I’ll find out later, I hope you watch down while the party goes on, I’m going to deliver this letter to you soon, don’t worry it will be perfectly placed and protected so you can read it, my love. 

 

Until Next Time, and with Love,  
Magnus Bane 

—————

Magnus must’ve read his letter a thousand times but it was when he looked up, noting the perfectly placed frame that held a love letter inside that he felt the water drip from his cheek and land itself on the end of his own name. 

“aku cinta kamu, Alexander..”


End file.
